


Sparks Fly

by tricia_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Kissing, Awkward First Times, Canon Divergent, Castiel Is Tired Of Dean's Shit, Gay Sex, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia_16/pseuds/tricia_16
Summary: Castiel is sick and tired of waiting for Dean to finally act on the feelings heknowshe has for him. After watching Dean make out with yet another nameless woman at a bar, Castiel decides to find a man of his own to flirt with. Except when he actually starts talking to an interesting man, it seems Dean has a bit of a problem with it...





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/IkbITio)  
> 

Castiel considers himself a patient man. He’s been exceedingly patient over the last eight years. He’s proven his patience through multiple deaths, Falling, watching the man he loves battle the Mark of Cain, and even defying Heaven and God himself all in the name of Dean Winchester.

But tonight he’s had it.

He’s not going to sit here alone and watch Dean flirt and ultimately leave with yet another nameless woman tonight. He’s not going to watch how he licks his lips and drags his eyes over this woman’s body in the same way he’s seen him do it to his own body countless times over the last eight years. He’s not going to watch Dean slide his arm around her waist and settle low on her hips while he tries not to drown in jealousy as he glares at the pair of them.

No. Sam isn’t here to keep him company and try to keep his mind off of this tonight. So tonight, he’s going to do what Dean does. He’s going to pretend he hasn’t been in love with Dean since before he even realized it was love he was feeling. Tonight, he’s going to approach another man in this bar and get pleasure from something other than his fantasies of Dean for the first time in almost five years.

He clenches his jaw, forces his eyes away from Dean and the blonde he’s currently whispering to, choosing instead to look for somebody he finds even remotely attractive. It would usually be easier to approach a woman, but they’re on the outskirts of a gay-friendly city, and what he craves right now isn’t the softness of woman, but the ruggedness and strength of a man.

A strong man like Dean. Who he knows he can’t have.

His eyes land on a man sitting at the bar. He can see from where he sits that he has a strong back, and he’s already noticed several women approach him and then walk away with rejection written all over their faces. He’s getting better at noticing these things now. He steadies himself with a deep breath and then leaves the booth he’d been sitting at to cross the bar and take the stool next to the man with the broad shoulders.

The bartender approaches him and asks him what he’d like to drink. His eyes slide towards the man next to him and he sees the man’s body already angled slightly towards him. He turns his head and offers a small smile, dropping his eyes to take in what he’s drinking.

“Is that any good?” Castiel asks him, gesturing to the beer bottle in his hand.

The man’s lips tilt upwards at one corner and Castiel allows his eyes to fall on them, licking his own lips in invitation. He’s seen Dean do this enough times looking at him to know the effect it has on people. This man is very attractive. His eyes are brown and exude kindness. He has messy dark hair, artfully tousled, stubble covering his angular jaw and skin the color of caramel.

“A lot better in the last minute or so,” the man answers in a smooth, deep voice.

Castiel smiles fully now, and turns back to the bartender with a blush spreading across his cheeks. “I’ll have what he’s having,” he says. He looks back over at the man beside him quickly and sees him still watching him, which causes his blush to deepen. He looks down at the bar in front of him, trying to think what to do next when the man speaks again.

“I’m getting the feeling you’re new to this.”

Castiel nods. “You have good instincts.”

“So you’re telling me I’m not reading this wrong, then?” he checks.

“That’s correct, yes,” Castiel replies. “I am attracted to you. I just don’t have a lot of experience with speaking to strangers in bars.”

The man’s smile grows and Castiel watches as his eyes drag up and down his body.

The bartender comes back with his beer and Castiel stands to grab for his wallet but the man shakes his head. “I got this one,” he says to Castiel. Then, “Add it to my tab,” to the bartender.

“That’s very kind, thank you,” Castiel replies, pulling his stool slightly closer to him before he sits back down, almost completely turned towards him this time. The man turns more towards him as well, and their knees brush, sending an exciting warmth through his body.

The man holds his beer bottle up and says, “To tonight.”

Castiel feels additional warmth gathering in his stomach and nods his head as he taps their bottles together and then takes a long pull from his.

He startles when he feels a hand clamp down on his shoulder from behind him.

“Hey, Cas. What’re you doing over here? Thought you were holding our table?” Dean asks him. Castiel notices Dean doesn’t move his hand off his shoulder as he speaks. He also notices the way he shoots the man beside him a hard look.

“You were otherwise engaged,” Castiel replies dryly. “I thought I’d entertain myself as well. Now if you’ll excuse me, this gentleman just bought my beer and I’d like to continue getting to know him better.”

“He bought your drink?” Dean echoes.

“He did,” Castiel answers, smiling at the man beside him. “It appears I’ve stumbled into the company of a kind _and_ attractive man tonight,” Castiel says, more to the man than to Dean.

“You’re getting better at this already,” the man teases, making Castiel’s lips turn up into a rare smile.

“That’s great,” Dean says, but it’s clear from his tone of voice and the sarcastic smirk on his face that he doesn’t think it’s great at all. “Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?”

Castiel looks up at him and squints his eyes in confusion. Why is he doing this?

“In private,” Dean insists.

Castiel sighs deeply and turns back to the man beside him. “My apologies. I’ll be right back,” he promises.

Dean has him by the elbow and pulls him right back to the table he was sitting at before, but instead of sitting across from him, he pushes him into the booth and sits directly beside him.

“Cas, buddy, that guy was trying to pick you up,” Dean explains with a tilted smile.

Castiel just blinks at him. Does Dean really think he’s that stupid?

He shakes his head, about to explain that it was actually the other way around when Dean keeps talking.

“If somebody buys you a drink, and sits close to you like that, they ain’t doing it because they’re nice people. It’s because he wants to take you home.”

“I’m perfectly aware of what his intentions are. I approached him. I told him I’m attracted to him before he bought my beer.”

Dean looks as if he’s choking on something. His eyes bulge and his cheeks heat up rather quickly. Castiel is just about to offer his assistance when he sees his throat working to swallow something down.

“You’re attracted to that guy?” Dean asks, his voice coming out sounding somewhat strangled.

Castiel squints his eyes at him, wondering why Dean’s repeating what he already said. “Yes.”

“As in… sexually attracted to him? To a dude?” Dean asks again.

“Yes. He’s handsome, and when our knees brushed together I felt a spark between us. Would you mind if -”

“ _You felt a spark?_ ” Dean says incredulously. “Since when you do feel sparks?”

Castiel frowns, thinking back to the literal sparks he unwittingly created the first time he laid eyes on Dean’s body. “That’s irrelevant. May I return to getting to know that man, please? I haven’t even learned his name.”

“I don’t think you should go back over there,” Dean says, his voice reminiscent of a petulant child.

Castiel searches his face for some kind of clue about what’s going on and finds nothing. “Why not?”

“Because! You don’t know jack shit about him! Look what happened last time you went home with somebody you didn’t know,” Dean reminds him.

Castiel looks away angrily. When will _that_ stop being used against him? “That wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t starving and freezing cold in the rain because I had nowhere else to go.”

“I had to do it to save Sam!” Dean replies quickly. “You think that didn’t - that I still don’t hate - ” Dean stumbles. He wipes his hand down his face and says, “That was the worst goddamn thing I’ve ever done to you, and if you had _any idea_ \- ” but then he stops again, clearly distressed.

Castiel’s protective instinct, the same one that’s been guiding him to make bad decision after bad decision when it comes to Dean, kicks in and he softens immediately. “I don’t hold you responsible for how poorly I did on my own, or for my bad decision making.”

“At least one of us doesn’t,” Dean says bitterly.

Castiel doesn’t know what else to say about that, so he tries to comfort him with the knowledge that this time, at least, he’s aware of what that man wants from him. “I can sense longing, Dean. I know what that man wants from me, and it isn’t violent. I will be safe this time.”

“You can’t sense longing,” Dean scoffs, his cheeks turning pink again. “You don’t know shit about that guy, Cas. Don’t go home with him. I’m tellin’ you - he’s a creep.”

“I _can_ sense longing,” Castiel disagrees, disregarding the rest of what he said.

“That’s such a load of bull.”

Castiel shakes his head again with a bitter sigh. He’s frustrated that Dean isn’t listening to him. _Again_. And he doesn’t want to sit here with him anymore. “You know what? I don’t have time for this right now. Go find that woman you were wrapped around before and leave me to make my own decisions,” he says, shoving into Dean to move him out of the way.

Dean braces his hands against Castiel’s chest and applies firm pressure, not letting him move any closer. “C’mon, buddy, don’t. Don’t go home with him,” Dean implores him.

 _Buddy_ grates against him as it always does and Castiel knocks his hands away. “Dean, move out of my way before we cause any more of a scene than we already have.”

“Okay, okay. Listen, buddy,” Dean begins, laying his hand on Castiel’s shoulder gently. “Let’s just... get us a couple of drinks and chill, okay? I won’t go home with anybody and you won’t go home with anybody, and we’ll just hang out,” Dean tries, wrapping his arm around him and squeezing a little in what he assumes is a friendly gesture. “Just us.”

Castiel softens slightly. “You know how much I enjoy spending time with you, Dean, and I would like to have drinks together another time very much. Tonight, however, I’m more interested in sexual release.”

“So use your damn hand then!” Dean explodes, his voice suddenly loud as he runs his hand through his hair in what he recognizes as a nervous gesture.

“Why are you being so pig-headed about this?” Castiel shoots back, also raising his voice slightly and shrugging Dean’s arm off of his shoulders.

“Because I don’t want you to go home with him, okay?” Dean yells, moving closer into his space.

“It’s not your choice to make!” Castiel yells back.

He hasn’t seen Dean this angry at anything in a while, and his own temper is only increasing in response to Dean’s. They’ve moved closer together with barely any space separating them due to Dean blocking his way out of the booth and Castiel trying to get past him.

Dean’s eyes drop to Castiel’s lips and Castiel licks them subconsciously. Even while feeling like he’d like to strangle him in this exact moment, he’s still fighting back the attraction he feels to Dean.

Dean’s voice is barely a whisper when he says, “Don’t make me say it, Cas.”

And Castiel is hit with such a strong sense of longing coming from Dean that he feels himself pulled in like a magnet. Like he always does when Dean’s looking at him like this. His grace is swirling through his veins, desperately trying to pull him closer to the only man he’s ever loved.

“No,” Castiel says firmly. “I’ve waited for you long enough. Despite what you may think, I’m not going to wait forever, and if you’re going to continue to treat me like you always have -”

“Like what?” Dean asks, suddenly pulled from whatever spell he was under.

“Like _this_ ,” Castiel repeats, gesturing at the almost imperceivable space between them. “Looking at me like this and longing for me but choosing another - any other - over me again and again. I refuse to wait any longer. Now move out of my way.”

“You know?” Dean asks quietly, looking several inches over Castiel’s shoulder instead of at his face.

Castiel huffs impatiently. “Of course I know, Dean. I just finished telling you I can feel you longing for me. I’ve felt it for years. On top of that, regardless of what you may believe about my perception of human emotions, I’m not stupid.”

“I don’t think you’re stupid,” Dean says quickly. Then his eyes actually drop down to meet Castiel’s. “Why didn’t you ever... ?”

Castiel tries not to reveal how devastating it’s been to see Dean choose anybody else over him repeatedly in the last several years. “I knew there was very little point. You don’t like talking about the way you feel, and you’ve obviously made up your mind that there’s something lacking in me even if you do feel some level of attraction.”

Dean’s eyes go a little wide and he clears his throat awkwardly as he shakes his head back and forth. “It ain’t about you, Cas. You’re - you’re the best… friend… I’ve ever had. It’s me. I’m - well, you know me.”

“Yes, I do. And in all of my existence, knowing you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Castiel declares. “And regardless of your feelings on the matter, I’m not going anywhere. If all you ever want from me is friendship, then that’s your decision to make and I realize I have no say in that. But if that’s the case, then you have no right to try to stop me from being with somebody else.”

“It - it makes me… ” Dean’s voice trails off but he bridges the gap with a face indicating he’s smelled something horrible before he continues, ”when I see you - you know,” Dean tries to explain.

Dean really is terrible at discussing feelings. Thankfully, Castiel knows him well enough to hear what he isn’t saying. “Yes, I do know. I believe I’ve felt similar emotions to what you seem to be alluding to while I’ve had to watch you with so many women over the years.”

Dean looks surprised at that and now it’s Castiel’s turn to question _his_ intelligence. “You feel - uh - you know?”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Having this conversation without you being willing to actually put words to your feelings is extremely frustrating,” Castiel tells him. “To alleviate any doubt on my end, I will say I have felt jealousy, anger, envy, and a great sense of sadness watching you ‘hook up’ with other people.”

Dean looks equally surprised and what might be apologetic while he looks down at his hands. “I, uh, didn’t know. That you were feeling all that.”

“Now you do,” Castiel says simply, and Dean drops his eyes to the table in front of him before he turns his head to the side and snorts.

“Bad luck, buddy. Looks like your hook up is outta the race.”

Castiel leans around Dean only to see the woman Dean had been all over earlier now standing in the vee of the man’s legs Castiel was talking to. And they’re kissing passionately.

“As is yours,” Castiel comments, failing miserably at hiding his disappointment. “Evidently those of us who can’t have what we really want are willing to settle with him.”

“So that guy’s basically Sam on every double date we’ve ever been on,” Dean says, and a chuckle slips out of Castiel at Sam’s expense before he can help it.

“Unfortunately in my case, there’s no spark between your brother and myself. Which is disappointing considering how much I enjoy spending time with him. I wish I understood better how these things work.”

“Dude. No. The idea of you and Sam?” Dean shudders. “Nothing could be worse. No thanks.”

Castiel rolls his eyes again before an idea comes to him. “There’s always Mary.” Dean shoves him quickly, a scowl forming on his face before Castiel smiles shyly at him and Dean lets out a heavy sigh that turns into a reluctant smile on Dean’s face. “Surely you know I’m joking. There’s only ever been the one Winchester for me, Dean,” he says, feeling another blush spreading across his cheeks at his admission.

Dean’s eyes hold his, the way they do sometimes, when it feels like it’s impossible to break his gaze. Dean licks his lips, and Castiel feels himself drawn imperceivably closer to him.

Then Dean shoots him a sly smile, slides his arm behind his shoulders and leans in a little bit closer. “You tellin’ me you feel one of those sparks with me, too, angel?” Dean winks at him in what he’s sure is supposed to be a cocky display of confidence, but Castiel knows him too well for that to work on him. He can hear his bluster in the sarcastic endearment, see the uncertainty in the way his shoulders are slightly slumped, and the fear visible in his eyes isn’t the same mischievous twinkle he usually has when he comes on to women.

How could Dean possibly not be sure of his attraction to him?

“You don’t need to be nervous, Dean. I would have thought it was remarkably obvious by now, but yes. Of course I feel a spark with you.” His head tilts as he elaborates, “Quite honestly, it’s more like an explosion or a firework than a tiny little spark when it comes to you specifically.”

How quickly Dean withdraws his arm might be comical if it weren’t for the hurt and rejection Castiel feels reverberating throughout his entire being in that moment. His blush deepens when the familiar feeling of humiliation adds itself into the mix of things he was already feeling, and he can feel his features rearrange themselves into what he’s come to think of as his mask when he’s trying to hide the way he really feels. He rarely has to use it in front of Dean, and knowing that he needs it now, after he allowed himself to be so vulnerable causes hurt to slice into him more deeply than ever before.

He fixes Dean with a cool stare and says, “Move. _Now_ , or I will use my grace to make you move.”

Dean swallows again and he can sense fear coming from him now. Good. “Cas, buddy, just gimme a sec -”

He allows his grace to flash behind his eyes and Dean’s eyes widen in response before his jaw clenches and his eyes harden. The expression reminds him of the younger Dean who was foolish enough to stand up to Zachariah, Michael and Balthazar, and still somehow managed to convince Castiel to turn his back on Heaven. He had loved him even then, although he didn’t know what it was at the time. So many years ago, and he is no closer today to getting the only thing he’s ever really wanted for himself than he was back then. The thought causes a wave of despair to crash into him, and not wanting Dean to see the unbidden tears suddenly pooling in his eyes, he does the only thing he can think of, and covers his face with his hands.

“Cas?” Dean asks, his voice taking on a tinge of concern now.

“Dean, please - _please_ just give me a moment,” Castiel begs him, surprised and embarrassed to hear how thick his voice is with the emotions he’s trying to fight. Surprisingly, Dean does. He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t attempt to comfort him in any way whatsoever, but Castiel can still sense his presence beside him, so he knows he didn’t leave, either. Several minutes later, Castiel feels as if he has himself under control enough to withdraw from his hiding spot behind his hands.

He squares his shoulders purposely and faces Dean again.

Dean’s voice is softer than usual when he says, “Want me to take you back to the hotel?”

He almost says yes before he remembers he has a point to prove. By then, Dean’s already taken his short silence as a yes, and he starts sliding out of the booth. Considering Castiel has wanted past him for some time now, he slides after Dean and gets to his feet. He takes a step closer to Dean, getting into his personal space the way Dean’s warned him against so many times, and only then does he answer him.

“No, I don’t want to go back to the hotel with you. I want to find somebody else who isn’t too frightened to act on a spark,” Castiel answers, and he feels a thrill of satisfaction when Dean’s jaw tightens again.

He whirls away from Dean, taking off across the bar with his trench coat flapping behind him as he goes, and when he can feel physical attraction - longing - drifting towards him from the man in front of him, he doesn’t hesitate. He crosses the room until he’s directly in front of him and takes in his physical appearance quickly. He’s taller than he is, and thinner than his preferred body type in a man, but his eyes are gentle (if slightly taken aback by Castiel’s hasty entrance) and Castiel can’t afford to be picky right now. He grabs the man by the collar of his shirt and smashes their lips together.

There’s an awkward moment when the man doesn’t kiss him back, but then Castiel runs his hands up his chest and around his neck, and the man begins to respond. His kiss is soft and tentative, and that isn’t what Castiel wants at all, so he grunts in frustration before he presses their lips together harder, and it seems the man picks up on that cue quickly enough. Castiel feels the man’s hands settle themselves on his hips, and the next thing he knows, he’s being spun and pressed against the wall behind him as the man eliminates any remaining space between them. Castiel moans his approval and his body starts heating up as he gives himself over to the sensation of being wanted in return for once.

He barely hears, “Get your damn hands off him!” before the man is wrenched away with a shout of protest and Castiel is left panting and flushed - and being stared down by one very angry Dean Winchester.

Arousal quickly turns to rage when he realizes Dean has interfered _again_. His hands bunch into fists and he thinks he might have actually hit Dean if Dean didn’t mirror his own actions only moments ago. Dean grabs him by the collar of his shirt and hauls him up onto the balls of his feet to erase the inch of height there is between them, and then he crashes his lips down onto Castiel’s.

Whatever anger he was feeling dissolves into shock, and then gives way to desire almost instantly as that spark between them catches and fire runs through his veins. Castiel feels Dean’s tongue force itself into his mouth and then his mouth is being devoured by Dean’s. Dean’s lips feel as if they sear against his as he claims every inch of his mouth, and as much as a part of Castiel wants to give back as good as he’s getting, another part of him is thrilled by the way Dean is possessing him so thoroughly, and he finds himself melting into him instead.

Of course, that’s when Dean pulls away and takes what looks like a deliberate step back from him. Both of them are breathing hard, and Castiel wants to whimper with gratitude at finally getting a look at Dean with his lips shiny with spit and his lips plump from kissing _him_ for the first time.

“Who do you want, Cas? That guy, or me?” Dean asks him with his voice rough and low, making his stomach flip with lust.

“You,” Castiel answers without a single thought. It’s always Dean. And even after Dean just gave him the best kiss of his entire existence, Dean still looks surprised and relieved to hear him say it.

Dean turns towards the man standing beside him, and that’s honestly the first time Castiel even registered the man he kissed before is still standing there looking between him and Dean. “ _He’s mine_ ,” Dean growls at him. Castiel feels a thrill of excitement climb up his spine. “And if you ever touch him again I’ll break every one of your fingers one by one. Slowly. Got it?”

Castiel can’t even blame the man when he makes an abrupt retreat.

He doesn’t know what to do with himself now. His body’s still strung tight with desire and he wants Dean in every possible way, but all Dean’s done is kiss him and then back away from him. He doesn't know what the kiss means or - he realizes with a jolt - if it even means anything.

Dean kisses women all the time without it meaning anything. Perhaps he’s just Dean’s conquest of the night? When Dean reaches towards him and grabs him by the hand, dragging him towards the exit, Castiel realizes he doesn't care. If all he ever gets from Dean is one night of passion, he’ll take it. He’ll take it, and he’ll memorize every single detail, and he’ll use it to help get him through the rest of what’s sure to be a long and lonely life without the one person he’ll never stop loving. He’s certain being with Dean even once is better than never knowing what it’s like.

He finds himself at the passenger door of the Impala and Dean opens it before he gives him a little shove and Castiel climbs inside. Dean closes the door behind him and walks around to his side of the car before he takes his seat behind the wheel.

Dean starts the car without a word, the engine coming to life with a purr, and he takes off onto the highway towards their hotel in continued silence leaving Castiel feeling confused and honestly, still in a state of semi arousal. Dean behind the wheel of the Impala has always been more than a little stimulating.

He can see the lights shining from their motel when Dean finally breaks the silence. “Guess you’re pretty damn happy with yourself, huh?”

Dean’s radiating anger, and Castiel struggles to find the correct response. “I don’t know what you mean,” he finally decides on.

“Please. Don’t try to play that - ” he gestures wildly “- innocent angel card with me now. You - you freakin’ _knew_ if you went and kissed somebody else I’d see you. You knew I’d fucking hate it and I’d get - ” another mindless gesture “- and try to stop you. And I played right into it, didn’t I?”

Castiel shakes his head in disagreement because that hadn’t been what he was thinking at all. “As a matter of fact, I had no idea you would be jealous because you’ve never admitted to feeling anything towards me more than brotherly affection.”

Dean scowls and his hands tighten on the steering wheel. “Can’t believe you let that fucker touch you. You were going to - ” His fingers tighten further as his words stop short. “You were, weren’t you?”

The Impala pulls into a parking spot in front of their room with an uncharacteristic screech of its tires, and Castiel’s so annoyed at this point he rolls his eyes in Dean’s direction. Apparently they’re going to have another conversation where Dean’s going to leave the important words out. Perfect. Exactly what they need right now. “Yes, Dean, I was going to have intercourse with him. Or, if he was inclined to do it the other way around, I would have let him penetrate me if he so desired.”

Castiel’s confused when Dean’s longing slams into him again, even while he’s obviously still seething beside him. “Get outta the damn car,” Dean barks at him.

Castiel does, only because he’s as anxious to get away from Dean right now as Dean is to get rid of him, and he slams the door closed behind him, childishly smirking at Dean’s flinch at the potential damage to his precious  _Baby_. Castiel takes his key out of the pocket in his jacket and swipes it to open the door to their room with every intention of slamming it in Dean’s face.

Instead, Dean presses himself against his back before he’s all the way through the door and he shudders when he feels Dean’s breath hot on the back of his neck. And then as the door closes behind them, Castiel finds himself spun and pressed against the wall once again with Dean seemingly looming over him.

“Did you - have you - ” Dean breathes heavily through his nose. “Have you ever done that with another guy?”

Castiel considers lying, just for a second, before he sees just a flash of vulnerability in Dean’s eyes. “No. That man at the bar was the first man I’ve kissed.”

Dean’s hands push his trench coat and jacket over his shoulders in one swift movement, and Castiel freezes, not entirely understanding what’s happening but letting his outer layers slide down his arms nonetheless. Dean’s fingers are tugging at his tie, loosening the knot when he says, “Fucking hated seeing him touch you. Hated seeing you _like_ it. It ain’t supposed to be like that.” His voice started out hard and angry, but the last sentence ended so much softer.

Castiel isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do. He still isn’t entirely sure he knows what’s going on, but oh, he hopes.

“Why not?” Castiel asks quietly.

“‘Cause it’s only supposed to - ” Dean stops to grit his teeth while he pulls his tie free from the collar of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor, and his fingers start working at the little buttons at his throat instead. Castiel’s still frozen in place, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin as Dean’s fingers brush his neck. Dean meets his eyes again and this time he can see that stubbornness in them again. “Because unless I’m way off base here, I thought you were mine,” he says. He surprises Castiel by bringing his hand behind his back and up to rest on his shoulder, where Castiel knows his hand fits onto the scar that used to be burned into his skin. He’s stunned silent until Dean’s fingers start working down his shirt, flipping the buttons open quickly and revealing more and more of his skin as he goes.

“I’ve wanted to be. I waited -”

Dean shakes his head, stopping Castiel mid sentence. “Now. Tell me about right now.”

“I’m yours,” Castiel answers quickly.

It’s Dean’s turn to freeze and Castiel sees desire flash in Dean’s eyes before they drop down to his lips again and his fingers get back to work. “We do this, and this is it. You’re not gonna want anybody to touch you after me, Cas. I can’t even think about you and - ” Another deep breath interrupts that sentence and he starts again with, “It’s only gonna be me. And you can’t -” Castiel notices he’s struggling to undo the final button on his shirt because his fingers are trembling. He tears it quickly, sending the button flying, and says, “I know you think that I don’t - that I don’t...” Castiel can hear it when he struggles to catch his breath. “But you’re so damn wrong. I always did. Always will. And I need - you gotta stay this time, Cas. No matter what. When I fuck this up you can’t just -”

Castiel’s hand slides around to cup the back of his neck, urging him to look into his eyes. “It’s only ever been you, Dean. I’m not leaving you, now or ever again. I promise you. I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Always,” Dean answers. His deep voice rasping out the single word touches something deep inside of Castiel. “Always were, always will be.”

In his wildest dreams, Castiel never imagined Dean would say something like that to him and while a part of him wants to melt into a puddle of relieved tears at _finally_ hearing what he’s always wanted Dean to say to him - in Dean’s own emotionally stunted way - he knows Dean well enough to know that isn’t what he needs.

“Make me yours,” he tempts him.

Dean takes the bait immediately and captures Castiel’s lips in another heated kiss. Dean forces his dress shirt over his shoulders and before it even lands on the floor, Dean’s big hands are splayed on his chest. Castiel moans when his thumbs brush his nipples as he runs his hands down to his stomach and wrap around his waist, landing on the curve of his lower back so that Dean can pull him closer to him. At the first point of contact between their bodies, Castiel’s breath hitches and Dean’s hands tighten on his back. Castiel’s hands landed on Dean’s chest when Dean pulled him in, and he’s suddenly desperate to feel Dean’s skin against his. He grapples with Dean’s Henley clumsily, sliding his hands down to the hem of it to grasp it in his fingers and starting to pull it up inch by inch. His fingers graze Dean’s warm skin and he forgets all about trying to get his shirt off as he presses his palms against his bare skin instead, running his hands up his muscular back as a moan slips from his lips.

One of Dean’s hands leaves his back and his lips pull away as Dean grabs the back of his shirt and hauls it up over his head in one fluid movement. Castiel’s eyes scan up and down the bare chest and wide shoulders of the man he loves, greedily memorizing every detail of his athletic body, barely even noticing Dean doing the same thing to him.

Dean seems to break from the spell first and Castiel’s head falls back against the wall with a heavy thud when Dean’s hot lips latch onto his jaw just below his ear. He tilts his head to the side instinctively, wanting to give Dean more room to put his lips on his skin. Dean presses his shoulders to the wall, holding him in place while his mouth makes his way across his neck - kissing, biting, and licking as he goes - and Castiel’s hands clutch at Dean’s lower back, wanting him closer still. His fingernails dig into Dean’s skin as sounds he didn’t even know he could make are pulled out of him while Dean works his magic. He arches his back, desperately trying to find some friction for his growing erection, which elicits his first sound of pleasure from Dean.

“Fuck, Cas,” he groans.

Suddenly remembering he has the ability to make words, Castiel begs, “Dean, please.”

Dean groans again. “So damn needy for me.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Castiel admits.

Dean’s lips crush against his again, swallowing Castiel’s surprise when his hands start working at his belt buckle. Without any thought other than _more skin_ , Castiel’s hands copy him, popping the fly of Dean’s jeans and dragging down the zipper. He pushes his jeans down over his hips, slides his hands down the back of Dean’s boxers, and grabs two handfuls of Dean’s perfect ass, drawing a throaty moan from Dean while he struggles to work on the button of Castiel’s dress pants. He only registers his fly being pulled down because his now fully hard cock finally has a little bit of breathing room, and he sighs with relief as his pants fall to his ankles.

He spreads his legs, making room for Dean between them and quickly pulls Dean in to fill the space with his hands still on his ass. Castiel’s mouth drops open the very moment their erections brush for the first time. He rolls his hips forwards as he pulls Dean in again, and they quickly start a rhythm of rutting against each other where they stand.

“So fuckin’ hot,” Dean says, his lips still trying to coax Castiel’s back into kissing him.

“M-me?” Castiel asks stupidly. Obviously they’re doing this, but Dean thinks he’s hot?

Dean’s laugh comes out in a huff. “Yes, you. Do you know how fucking hard it’s been trying to pretend I didn’t want this since the first damn time I looked at you? You know how much you’ve fucked me up over the years?”

“I -”

Dean palms Castiel’s erection, causing every coherent thought he has to go flying from his brain. “You come along with your stupidly blue eyes and dick with wings attitude, telling me shit I don’t wanna hear about myself, looking at me like I’m your own personal God or some shit, and you just - you’re so damn _stubborn_ Cas - and you wiggled your way in where I wasn’t supposed to want you.”

“Dean,” Castiel gasps. Dean’s hand is stroking him over top of his boxers, and it’s good - it’s _so good_ \- but it’s nowhere close to enough.

“But you kept dying. Or leaving. Or doing something so fucking stupid like going behind my back with Crowley or Lucifer -”

“I was trying to protect you!” Castiel defends, his mind coming back on line as the familiar rebuttal is drawn from his lips.

Dean makes a sound of frustration a split second before he kisses him again, his tongue licking its way into his mouth and curling against his so sinfully he fears his legs might actually give out beneath him. As if Dean knows his mind has gone blank again, he pulls away and keeps talking.

“Then you were really gone. And I had to wrap you up and watch you burn.” Dean’s eyes are boring into his now with so much emotion swirling inside it’s barely even contained within them. “With you gone - I could barely even - I was -” He shakes his head and tries again. “And I swore if I ever got you back I’d tell you.”

“I’m okay, Dean,” Castiel reassures him, his hands drifting up to cup his face. “I’m here. I fought my way back to you, and I always will.”

Dean seems to need a moment, dropping his forehead against Castiel’s and closing his eyes as he draws in deep breaths. “I can’t do that again. You can’t go behind my back anymore. Not after this. Not now that I _know_ we can have this.”

“I will never leave you by choice,” Castiel promises, and Dean’s eyes pop open at that. “I’ve wanted this - wanted you, Dean - since before I even knew what I was feeling. I won’t do anything to jeopardize this.”

Dean shuffles forwards until his erection presses against Castiel’s hip, drawing a tiny gasp from Castiel’s lips. “You still want me, angel?”

And Castiel’s lips turn up in a smile, because this time there was no sarcasm behind it, and he likes the idea of being called Dean’s angel.

“More than anything,” Castiel assures him.

“More than those other douches at the bar?” Dean asks him again.

“There’s no comparison.”

“Full disclosure - I’ve uh, never, you know, done this with a dude before.” Castiel would kiss the adorable blush on his cheeks if he thought Dean wouldn’t swat him away. “But I know the gist. Just as a warning.”

Now Castiel can’t resist leaning forwards to brush his lips against Dean’s gently several times. It’s unlike any other kiss they’ve shared so far, and for some reason, Dean’s eyes are slightly wider than usual when Castiel meets his gaze again. “We’ll figure it out together.”

Dean swallows audibly and finally steps out of his pants, arching his brow to let Castiel know to do the same before his hands wrap around the back of his neck and pull him in for another passionate kiss.

There’s no less heat in this kiss than any of the other times Dean’s kissed him so far, but there’s still something that’s a little bit softer here than it was before. Castiel feels himself melting into Dean, the same way he did back at the bar, and he goes willingly when Dean turns him again and starts walking him backwards towards one of the beds with one hand on his hip and one still on his neck. Castiel runs his hands over Dean’s back and up to his shoulders, sure he’ll never get used to the way his muscles bunch and release beneath his palms. He stumbles when Dean’s hand slides across his jaw to slip through his hair. Dean steadies him with a hand on his back even as Castiel whimpers at the ache inside of him borne from the surprisingly sweet gesture of Dean’s fingers continuing to comb through his hair.

He stops when the backs of his knees bump the mattress behind him. Their lips finally part and Castiel can see Dean asking if he still wants to do this with the expression in his eyes, so he eliminates whatever doubt Dean’s currently experiencing by sitting on the bed and scooching backwards until he’s laying flat on his back for the man he loves.

Dean’s eyes rake up and down his body greedily, causing a shiver of anticipation to roll along his skin. Castiel’s eyes drop down to the erection currently tenting Dean’s boxers and has to swallow thickly. He knew Dean was gorgeous. He knew he was attracted to him. But he had absolutely no idea he could feel this need, this _want_ pulsing inside of him.

“Dean, please,” Castiel hears himself say. He wasn’t aware he was about to beg for Dean to touch him again, but he isn’t ashamed of it either. “I - I want -”

Dean shoots him a sideways grin, and Castiel gets the feeling that he enjoys seeing him like this. Then Dean hurries over to his duffel bag and rifles through it quickly. Castiel takes the opportunity to stare at the curve of his ass while he’s bent over. Dean looks over his shoulder and snorts when he sees Castiel obviously checking him out.

“You been doing that every time I’ve bent over for the last eight years?” Dean asks him.

Castiel smiles shyly as his cheeks begin to heat up. “Whenever I could get away with it, yes.”

Dean grins again before he goes back to looking through his bag. “That’s kinda hot.”

Castiel feels himself smile slightly. “I have a feeling I’m going to hear that a lot.”

“Well, yeah. Only been trying to hide it for the last - aha!” he interrupts himself with a shout of victory. “Found it!” He straightens up and walks back towards the bed with a half empty bottle of _Astroglide_ in his hand. He tosses it onto the bed beside Castiel before he gets a knee up and crawls over to him, positioning himself between Castiel’s legs, and slowly lowering his body onto Castiel’s so that their now semi-hard cocks line up.

Both of their jaws drop in tandem and Dean huffs out, “God damn,” on a laugh. “If I knew dick would feel this good I woulda tried it years ago.”

“Dean,” Castiel chastises him.

He can see amusement dancing in Dean’s eyes when he leans in to nip at his bottom lip. “Don’t be jealous, buddy.”

Castiel’s anger flares and he surges upwards to bite down on _his_ bottom lip - hard - before he sucks it into his mouth and kisses him with everything he has. His tongue traces the inside of his mouth, sliding against Dean’s tongue, drowning in the unique flavor of Dean. When Dean starts grinding on top of him, his breath is punched out of him and he remembers why he bit him in the first place.

“I _hate it_ when you call me buddy,” he says, even as a groan as torn from his throat. “And brother. And pal.”

“Mmm,” Dean says, barely acknowledging him as his lips trail down the side of his face and onto his neck again. Castiel tries to remember to stay mad, but Dean’s extremely talented at finding every single sensitive spot on his throat. “How ‘bout angel?”

“Yes,” Castiel agrees, running his hands down to cup Dean’s ass again. Dean groans this time when Castiel pulls him in harder, increasing the pace of their thrusting and turning it from lazy to sultry in seconds. “I’m your angel, Dean.”

Dean inhales quickly. “Shit,” he gasps, “say it again, Cas.”

“I’m your angel, Dean. I’m yours. I’m all yours,” Castiel repeats.

Dean’s mouth leaves his neck and starts gliding down his collarbone and onto his chest. He moves over to drag his tongue across one of Castiel’s nipples, causing his back to arch off of the bed. Dean’s eyes flick up to his as he takes his nipple between his teeth and tugs sharply.

Castiel calls out, “Augh!”

“Mmm Cas, so sexy,” Dean praises him before he moves across his chest to expose his other nipple to the same treatment as the last one. Even knowing what pleasure is awaiting him, Castiel reacts the same, feeling his cock harden impossibly further as Dean drives him to a point of pleasure he didn’t even know existed. Then Dean’s mouth trials down his stomach and over to his hip bones where he applies suction, and Castiel knows just by the bite of pain that he’s sucking bruises into his skin. He won’t be using his grace to heal these marks. These ones he’ll wear proudly. “Cas? Can I -?” Dean asks as his fingers slip into the elastic waistband of Castiel’s boxers.

Castiel nods enthusiastically and Dean grins at him as he peels them down. Castiel lifts his hips to help him get them off and has to fight back a groan when he feels the cool air on his flushed and swollen cock.

“Jesus Christ look at you,” Dean says hoarsely. “Looks like you’re about to go off like a damn rocket.” Dean makes eye contact with him before he lifts his hand to bring it to his cock, and Castiel watches with rapt attention as Dean traces a single finger from the base to the tip almost curiously. Castiel feels his cock twitch at the attention, and squeezes his eyes shut tight, not knowing if he can handle seeing Dean touching him after dreaming about it for so, so long. Dean’s finger follows the length of his cock until he’s dragging it across his sensitive slit and Castiel fists his hands in the bed sheets while his hips jerk off of the bed.

“Dean!” Castiel warns him, feeling his impending orgasm approaching quickly.

Dean’s fingers wrap around the base of his cock _tight_ and Castiel gulps in air quickly as he feels himself _just_ pulled back from flying over the brink. Once he’s caught his breath he opens his eyes again to see Dean has also removed his boxers, and that certainly doesn’t help stave off his arousal at all. Even Dean’s cock is gorgeous. He’s cut, and longer than he is, and his cock is flushed red too, with a tiny bead of precome shining at the tip.

“Seeing you so turned on - fuck, Cas. See what you’re doin’ to me?” Dean asks him.

“I want you,” Castiel admits. “I want you inside of me, Dean. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean says, his voice low and rough. He reaches for the lube and sends Castiel a nervous smile. “This is the part I’m gonna have to wing. I know you’ve got your mojo back so I dunno if I can hurt you -”

“I still feel pain, although I can heal it almost instantly, depending on what it is,” Castiel explains.

“Okay, well, I don’t want this to hurt you. So you gotta tell me if it hurts. Got it?”

“I’ll tell you,” Castiel promises.

Dean gives the bottle a shake and flips the top, squirting some clear liquid onto his fingers. His face is heating up at an alarming rate and Castiel’s just about to ask him if everything’s alright when he meets Castiel’s eyes tentatively. “Dunno if I’m more worried about not liking this at all or if I’m gonna like it a little too much and embarrass myself before we can really get goin’,” he explains.

“I believe I’m experiencing similar feelings,” Castiel says with a small smile. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable with it. I know you prefer women.”

Dean drops his eyes to his still rock hard erection. “Didn’t get this worked up for a woman, Cas. I want _you_.”

Desire shoots through his body like an electric shock. _Finally_ Dean chose him. “So take me.”

Dean nods his head once and as Dean moves his body up until he’s between Castiel’s legs, Castiel lets them fall open for him in invitation. Castiel focuses on the freckles dotted on Dean’s cheeks, highlighted by his blush instead of Dean’s hand moving up the inside of his leg. He feels a single slick finger run across the cleft of his ass and he squirms at the unfamiliar feeling.

Dean pauses. “I think this’ll be easier for me if you roll over onto your stomach,” Dean comments.

Castiel rolls over eagerly, whimpering when his feels his erection trapped between his stomach and the comforter on the bed. Without even meaning to, he rubs his cock against it and sighs deeply at the friction.

He feels Dean’s palm rest on his hip and he stills automatically. “As hot as that was to watch, I kinda wanna be part of the action,” Dean teases him.

“Are you waiting for a written invitation?” Castiel replies dryly.

Castiel feels a sharp little slap on his ass and turns quickly to aim a look at Dean, who has a proud smile on his face. Castiel rolls his eyes. “You done sassing me now, angel?”

“I don’t know. Are you ever going to fuck me?”

Dean sucks in a breath and lets it out on a groan. “Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you. Gonna fuck you so good,” he promises, and now Castiel understands why Dean needed to draw in additional air. Hearing Dean talk to him like this is the most arousing thing he’s ever experienced.

Dean’s finger slides across his opening and Castiel shudders as his nerve endings come alive. Then he feels a finger circling his hole, stimulating the sensitive skin and his lips part as he exhales loudly. What feels like the tip of Dean’s finger dips into his hole. Castiel’s muscles clench automatically and he hears Dean say, “Relax, Cas. Gotta relax for me, okay?” Then he feels his lips start a line of kisses across his lower back, and within seconds, he feels himself beginning to relax. Dean’s slick finger pushes inside of him further, until bit by bit he inserts his first finger. “Holy shit you’re tight, Cas. Does it hurt?”

Castiel takes a second to think about it. It doesn’t feel good. He honestly isn’t feeling any pleasure from this right now, but there isn’t any pain. “No, it doesn’t hurt,” he answers

“Can I keep going?”

“Yes,” Castiel replies, hoping this will become more pleasurable as he continues. Dean pushes his finger in and out of him, slowly at first, but picking up speed as he opens for him. It still doesn’t feel particularly good, but it’s better than it was, and Dean’s lips moving across his skin still feels nice.

“Gonna add another finger,” Dean warns him. He hears the sound of more lube being applied to his fingers, and the cool brush of two fingers forcing their way inside of him slowly. There’s a twinge of his skin burning as it stretches, and Castiel hisses slightly as Dean pushes in. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Castiel agrees. It’s not overly painful, and there’s definitely something alluring about being stretched open for the eventual purpose of Dean being inside of him, but that’s really all he’s feeling right now. Castiel lays quietly on his stomach, feeling Dean spreading his fingers inside as he stretches him open over and over. As his mind drifts, he can feel his cock softening slightly beneath him, and he hopes Dean isn’t insulted that this isn’t exactly keeping him in an aroused state.

“You still with me?” Dean asks.

“I’m with you,” Castiel answers.

“You’re pretty quiet. I usually get a little bit more feedback,” Dean comments.

“Surprisingly, I really don’t want to hear about that while your fingers are inside of me,” Castiel says evenly.

Dean snorts. “Sorry. Just a little nervous. Feel like you should be liking this more than you are.”

Castiel thinks over everything he knows about human anatomy and suggests, “Perhaps you can try stimulating my prostate.”

“Yeah, I was kinda hoping I’d just find it, but uh, no dice I guess.”

Castiel closes his eyes and concentrates on the location inside of him. “You’re going to have to rotate your fingers,” Castiel instructs him. “Curl your fingers inwards, yes, like that, and just prod forwards - _oh!_ Yes, like that,” Castiel exclaims as pleasure shoots through him. Dean does it again and his fingers tighten on the sheets beneath him. His erection starts coming back to life quickly with each press against his prostate. “Oh, Dean, that feels incredible.”

“That’s more like it,” Dean says, and Castiel can hear the grin in his voice. A third finger is added soon after that, and again, there’s that slight burn but it’s nowhere near bad enough to ask Dean to stop. Especially now that he’s apparently memorized where his prostate is and he’s using the knowledge to turn him into a desperate, sweaty, writhing mess beneath him. His voice is rough from calling out so many times, and Dean’s name has almost lost all meaning with the amount of times he’s repeated it. His cock is so hard it’s actually aching and he’s only moments away from rolling over and climbing on top of Dean himself when -

“Okay, Cas, I think you’re ready. You wanna roll back over so I can see you?”

“Finally,” Castiel breathes, rolling back over quickly and reaching for Dean to pull him down to crash their lips together again. They’re both incredibly turned on, panting and kissing messily, touching each other everywhere they can reach and Castiel can already feel heat coiling in his stomach.

“Dean, I need you. I need you, Dean. Please, please, please,” Castiel begs him.

“Okay, okay - fuck,” Dean curses, pushing up to his knees and fumbling with the lube. “I want you so damn bad. You have no idea. You looked so fucking hot taking my fingers. Watching you stretch around me. Fuck - never seen anything so hot.”

“Dean, would you _please_ -” Castiel begins, trying to get him back on track. But then Castiel feels heat punch into him when he sees Dean take his cock into his hand to slick himself up with the lube, and he has to bite down on his bottom lip to stop yet another desperate sound from coming out of him without his permission.

Dean sees him and freezes. “Don’t you dare hold in those sexy sounds you make. Your voice is made for sex, Cas. I wanna hear every little sound you got.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel whines.

Dean smirks as he wipes his wet hand on the comforter and repositions himself between his legs. Castiel’s hands slide up over his shoulders and wrap around the back of his neck. He’s not letting him get away again until he’s satisfied. “You want me to stop just say the word.” Castiel nods, all of his hopes and fears and desires stuck in one giant lump in his throat. “It’s just me, angel. It’s finally just you and me.”

“I love you so much,” Castiel tells him, and then regrets the words coming out of his mouth immediately. Dean doesn’t _do_ declarations of feelings like this. He shouldn’t have said it. He should’ve -

“I know, Cas,” Dean says with a soft smile. Castiel searches his eyes for the panic he knows is coming, but all he sees is worlds of emotions visible in his eyes. Then Dean leans down and kisses him quickly. “Right there with you,” he whispers, then adds a little wink that absolutely does not make Castiel’s heart skip a beat.

Then Dean’s words sink in and Castiel’s eyes go wide as his heart swells so quickly he wonders childishly if it might actually burst. _Dean loves him back._ Dean loves him, too. Then he gasps when he feels the blunt head of Dean’s cock press against his ass.

“Tell me to stop if you need me to,” Dean says quietly, and then with a single hard thrust, Dean breeches the tight ring of muscle and slowly sinks into him for the first time. “Holy shit,” Dean breathes, his eyes snapping closed and squeezing tight.

Castiel is suddenly full in a way he never expected to feel. He never knew there was a space inside of him just waiting to be filled up by everything that Dean is, but that’s exactly how he feels right now. That Dean has filled him up in every way imaginable, and he knows now how foolish he was to believe that one time with Dean would ever be enough. “You okay?” Dean says, his voice strained.

“I’m so good,” Castiel whispers. “I feel so full. It’s amazing. Sharing this with you, being like this with you is everything I’ve ever wanted. It’s perfect.”

“Cas,” Dean breathes, and then their mouths find each other again, and their lips are pressing together so sweetly, so _perfectly_ , that Castiel can hardly control his emotions. He’s already gotten so much more than he ever expected from Dean, and he knows he has to keep it together for his sake.

Dean cups his face and swipes a thumb across his cheek. “You ready?”

Castiel nods, leaning up to kiss him once more. Then Dean’s propped up on his elbows on either side of his body, and he feels him pull out a very small distance before he thrusts back in, making Castiel’s breath catch.

“Okay?” Dean asks again and Castiel nods eagerly.

“Keep going. Felt good,” he admits.

A grin breaks on Dean’s face as he does it again and again, pulling out a little bit further each time before he slides back in. There’s something very satisfying about their bodies coming together over and over, and after a couple minutes, Castiel remembers he has hands and he’s able to run them over Dean’s back and shoulders, increasing his own desire just feeling his strong body move sinuously on top of him.

He realizes that Dean’s strangely quiet in comparison to Castiel’s needy little sounds that are slipping out over and over, and Castiel searches his face for any hints about what’s going on, but comes up completely blank. “Dean stop,” Castiel asks, and Dean comes to an abrupt halt.

“Shit, sorry, was I hurting you? Are you okay?”

Castiel frowns. “Are _you_ okay? You look like a robot on top of me.”

Dean lets out an unimpressed huff of air. “Thanks a lot.”

“A very sexy robot,” Castiel amends quickly. “I just want to ensure you’re enjoying yourself. We can try something else if you don’t like how it feels.”

Dean laughs humorlessly. “Are you kidding me right now? Your ass is clamped around me like a fucking vice, Cas. I’m thinking about all my boner-killers just trying not to blow my load in the first two minutes.”

“Well, stop that! I want you thinking about how good it feels - how good I feel - and how my hands can’t stop trying to trace every inch of you because you’re so unbelievably gorgeous.”

Dean makes what sounds like a low whimpering sound in his throat. “I’m never gonna last if I do that.”

“I don’t care. I almost ejaculated from one of your fingers on my dick. I’m not going to judge you.”

Dean shakes his head with a quiet laugh that sounds a lot like he’s mocking the way Castiel said _ejaculated._ Castiel arches a brow and Dean shrugs. “You asked for it.”

Castiel smiles nervously and says, “Fuck me, Dean.”

And with a groan, Dean does. He pulls almost all the way out and obviously puts some power behind it as he thrusts hard back inside of him for the first time. “Fuck that feels good,” Dean gasps.

“More,” Castiel begs him.

Dean’s hand slides along the back of his thigh and urges him to hitch a leg around his waist as he thrusts into him again and again. Castiel brings up his other leg and wraps them both around Dean, wondering why he didn’t think of doing this sooner considering he gets to be just that much closer to him this way.

He calls out when Dean’s next thrust connects with his prostate at the same time his erection drags between their bodies. “Oh, Dean! Do that again!” Castiel urges him.  Dean complies, stimulating his prostate exactly with every thrust, making Castiel clutch at his back, trying to draw him impossibly closer. He rocks his hips upwards to meet Dean’s next thrust, and he’s rewarded with another curse from Dean.

“Cas - Cas I can’t keep goin’ like this, man. I’m gonna -”

“I don’t care,” Castiel says again. “Just - touch me, please Dean. I need -”

“I got you, angel,” Dean promises. And he rearranges himself so he’s propped up on one elbow.

He grips Castiel’s cock in his hand and Castiel calls out loudly again, even as Dean thrusts forwards and hits his prostate once more. “ _Dean_!” Castiel shouts.

“Shit, shit, shit, this is hot,” Dean chants, stroking him. “Feel so good, Cas. So fucking hard for me.”

“Dean,” Castiel whispers. He can feel the fire that has been burning throughout his body since the very first time Dean kissed him in the bar quickly reaching a boiling point inside of him and he knows he’s about to reach his orgasm. “Dean, I’m going to - I’m going to - ” His eyes squeeze closed, his body locks up and that’s it. He’s done. His orgasm slams into him like a freight train and cum explodes from his cock. He opens his eyes just in time to see the lights flicker in the room and thick white globs shoot across the back of Dean’s hand and all over his own stomach.

“ _Fuck_ , oh fuck, Caassss,” Dean groans, and then Castiel can feel Dean’s muscles tighten and he forces his eyes open to watch Dean as he finds his own release. Dean’s hips lose their rhythm before he buries himself deep and hard inside of him with a final thrust as he empties into him.

Almost instantly, Dean collapses on top of him, nestling his face into the bend of Castiel’s neck, and the two of them remain silent while they try to catch their breath. There’s a very unpleasant feeling of a gooey warm substance steadily leaking out of him, and as much as he enjoyed the act of bringing Dean to orgasm, there’s nothing nice about the aftermath. He cleans it away with a thought and he feels Dean chuckle on top of him, bringing a smile to his face. Dean kisses his shoulder, where he assumes his lips are currently resting, and Castiel feels enough strength return to his body to bring his hands up to brush his hands soothingly down his back.

“Guess that’s what more than eight years of pent up sexual chemistry feels like, huh, Cas?” Dean asks with his face still smushed into his skin. 

“I suppose so,” Castiel answers, unable to wipe the smile off of his face.

”You even fucked with the lights, and your eyes were doin’ that hot glowy thing.”

”I may have lost complete control for a moment,” he explains.

“That’s hot,” Dean says, making Castiel smile even wider. Then Dean pushes up to his elbows and gives Castiel an appraising look. “Gotta be honest with you. I’m not sure I got everything totally outta my system with just the one time.”

Castiel has confessed his love for this man, and even still, there’s a hint of apprehension in his expression, as if after everything tonight he still isn’t entirely sure that Castiel wants this with him.

“That’s probably because it only lasted five minutes,” Castiel says seriously, and Dean shoves him playfully, making a rare laugh bubble out of him. He’s just so unbelievably happy right now. “Don’t worry, Dean. Tonight has barely brushed the surface of all the things I’ve been thinking about allowing you to do to me over the last several years.”

Dean’s eyebrows bounce. “Oh yeah? You wanna share with the class, angel?”

“Mmmm. You might as well get comfortable. It’s a very long list,” Castiel admits, and Dean laughs before he leans in and kisses him quickly. Dean slips out of him and pulls Castiel until his head is pillowed on his chest.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Dean tells him. Castiel’s heart fills hearing Dean say that. “Now, my mind’s kinda fuzzy from all the mind blowing sex, so go real slow, okay? I don’t wanna miss any important details here.”

Castiel tries to hide his amusement, remembering his thoughts from earlier at the bar. “Well, luckily for you, I am a very patient man.”


End file.
